EL FUE EL QUE LO DIJO
by darckanllel
Summary: hideyoshi enpieza a pensar mucho en cierto idiota despues de que este lo invita a salir a una cita, en la cual   algo despertara entre el joven con apariencia de chica y el mayor idiota de la clase F...mi primer yaoi porfavor leanlo


Este es un fic que peleo asta que gano y salio de mi cabeza siendo el primer ralato yaoi que escribo por lo que pido que sean amables y no critiquen mucho

la pareja e akihisa y hideyoshi sin duda me gusta por lo idiota de uno y lo facil que puede ponerse sumiso el otro espero que les guste

EL FUE EL QUE LO DIJO

El fue, el fue, él fue el que lo dijo

Era la palabra que se repetía una y otra es en su mente la chica que se miraba al espejo viendo como le quedaban su bóxers...esto el chico viendo como le quedaban sus bóxers

Hideyoshi: todo porque él fue el que lo dijo

Era la frase que se repetía una y otra vez el chico buscando que ropa ponerse mientras probaba distintos conjuntos

Hideyoshi: este no...Este tampoco...este es de mi hermana...este es mí vestido...este...

En ese instante el chico se percata de que su ropa estaba dividida en su ropa de escuela, su ropa de chico, la ropa de su hermana que se colaba con la de él, y la ropa de chica que había empezado a tener y que ya superaba a su ropa de chico

Hideyoshi: no puede ser...cuando fue que...

FLASH BACK

Hideyoshi: o un regalo, pero si no es mi cumpleaños ni nada

Mirón: solo acéptalo y póntelo alguna vez para verte con el

Hideyoshi: esto... gracias pero ojala no sea otra cosa de chicas

Mirón: eh no...Para nada es algo de última moda...eso la nueva moda...de occidente

Hideyoshi: oh ya veo entonces me lo pondré con gusto

Mirón: cuento contigo

Fue la respuesta de su compañero mientras sacaba su cámara la cual estaba lista para cualquier suceso

FIN FLASH BACK

Hideyoshi: cómo puedo caer en algo tan tonto...pero eso solo ha sido como tres veces no explica tantas faldas y vestidos y...bikinis...

OTRO FLASH BACK

Conpañeronº1: Hideyoshi por favor acepta esto

Dice entregándole un regalo uno de sus compañeros que usaban capucha el cual no se distinguía mucho del resto que lo acompañaba

Compañeroº2: Hideyoshi también el mío

Conpañeroº3: yo también te tengo uno

Hideyoshi: esto...gracias pero yo...

Conpañeroº7: por favor Hideyoshi acepta nuestros sentimientos

Hideyoshi: pero...yo no...

Compayeroº11: por favor acéptalo

El chico se ve rodeado por el gran grupo de regalos y resignado asiente tomando los presentes

Hideyoshi: está bien muchas gracias

Compañeroº31: Hideyoshi te amamos

El chico de cabellos castaños no hace otra cosa que reír con nerviosismo por lo que ese grupo de chicos le podrían a ser

FIN FLASH BACK

Hideyoshi: eso explicaría la ropa interior femenina y la lencería que tengo aquí...pero estos son demasiado reveladores ni aunque fuera chica los usaría

Dice el joven mientras sostiene una diminuta pieza que no dejaría nada a la imaginación

Hideyoshi: debo dejar de aceptar lo que me regalen y... ¿eran tantos?...creo que su número aumento o son tan idiotas como...como el... ¡todo por lo que él dijo!

El chico al decir eso lanza una prenda asía una foto donde salía con sus compañeros y más específicamente con cierto chico que era reconocido como el mayor idiota de todos

Hideyoshi: como puede decir algo como eso tan fácilmente...

FLASH BACK

Los chicos de la clase F se encontraban platicando como de costumbre en su pocilga...digo en su salón de clases mientras el resto jugaba videojuegos, comían, leían una revista...en fin un día normal en la peor clase de la escuela

Yoshi: te digo que las entradas son mías

Yuuji: y yo te repito que si no las llevo shouko me volverá a torturar con esas películas que duran una eternidad

Los chicos peleaban por unas entradas que se avían ganado en un concurso durante el festival escolar de las cuales los 3 que conformaron el grupo (Hideyoshi, Yuuji y Yoshi) solo les dieron 2 para el parque de diversiones

Yoshi: deberías agradecer que alguien te invite al cine Yuuji

Yuuji: lo que me ase no es nada que agradecer

Yoshi: una linda chica quiere salir contigo y estar sola en la oscuridad contigo por qué no vas

Yuuji: por lo mismo si estoy solo con ella en la oscuridad quien sabe que me ara esta vez, por eso necesito llevarla a un parque para que me deje de molestar un tiempo

Ambos chicos empiezan a forcejear con las entradas estirándolas casi hasta el punto de romperlas

Hideyoshi: vamos cálmense si siguen así ya nadie podrá tenerlas

Yuuji: y tu no las quieres

Hideyoshi: pues mi hermana me había pedido una para asistir pero no tengo muchas ganas de ir con ella

Yoshi: ummm lo entiendo dos chicas solas en un parque es peligroso

Dice el joven de cabellos claros mientras imagina como de unas sombras surgen unas manos que desgarran la ropa de Hideyoshi y este intenta escapar de ellas

Hideyoshi: ya te dije que yo no soy chica

Yuuji: pero aun está el problema de quien ira y yo necesito llevar a shouko

Yoshi: pero nosotros también ganamos las entradas no es justo que solo tu las tengas

Hideyoshi: eso es verdad deberían habernos dado 3

Yuuji: si creo que Hideyoshi tiene razón no es su culpa por lo menos el debería poder ir

Yoshi: y porque no me nombras a mi acaso yo no me lo merezco cabron como te puedes considerar un amigo así

En ese momento Yuuji toma de los hombros a Yoshi y con su típica cara seria poniendo todo el ambiente en matices le dice

Yuuji: créeme cuando tengas que pasar lo mismo que yo entenderás los problemas que te puede causar una mujer celosa, con buena memoria y altamente violenta….solo entonces comprenderás los problemas de ser un hombre y los deberes que debes cumplir ante las mujeres

Yoshi: oh ya veo Yuuji no lo hace solo por el

Yuuji: exacto...por lo que... ¡Estas entradas son mías!

En un momento el pelirrojo sale corriendo en dirección a la puerta con las entradas en mano pero una figura que aparece en esta lo ase quedarse helado

Yuuji: sho...shouko...

La chica emboza una sonrisa inocente para luego cambiar a una expresión más sombría mientras le enseña unos boletos de cine al presidente de la clase F

Shouko: Yuuji ya tengo los boletos para la película esta es de 6 horas así que...

Yuuji: momento tengo algo mejor que eso

En ese momento el chico le enseña los boletos a la joven de cabello oscuro que cambia su expresión a una de sorpresa

Shouko: Yuuji eso es...

Yuuji: si entradas para el nuevo parque de diversiones así que mejor tenemos la cita en el parque que en el cine...espera dije cita yo shouko...arrrggg

Antes de que el chico dijera algo mas la chica lo había electrocutado y se lo llevaba a rastras fuera del salón

Yoshi: ummm parece que la final si se salió con la suya

Hideyoshi: si pero mira lo que nos dejaron

El joven de ojos verdes le entrega al castaño un par de boletos

Yoshi: estos son las entradas del cine de aquella película

Hideyoshi: si no es del parque de diversiones pero es algo que...

Minami: waaaa aki no puedo creer que tengas entradas para esa película

Mizuki: esa es la más nueva película de amor que te mantendrá emocionado por horas y horas de romance

Minami: la misma es amor eterno 2``la promesa de los enamorados´´

Mizuki: ¿enserio? cuando vi la uno llore un montón durante todas las horas que duro la película

Yoshi: ah pues...si eso creo…por cierto ¿cuántas fueron esas horas de película?

Dice el confundido joven intentando pedir ayuda a su compañero de ojos verdes pero este estaba tan perdido como el

Minami: eh aki no se te olvide que me habías prometido que me dejarías ver esa película

Dice la pelirroja colgándose de un brazo del joven

Mizuki: a mí también me lo habías dicho yoshi-kun

Dice la peli rosa mientras se sujeta del brazo opuesto del chico lanzando una mirada de desafío a la peli roja

Yoshi: eh así fue...

El chico intenta recordar pero debido a su mala alimentación, mala memoria o al simple hecho de ser un idiota no logra recordar nada

Mizuki: mooo yoshi-kun no puedes asar eso de invitarme y no cumplir con tu promesa

Minami: eso aki no puedes faltar a tu palabra eres un hombre no

Yoshi: pues...bueno...yo no sé qué hacer

Hideyoshi: otra vez 2 entradas para 4 cuatro personas

Yoshi: si...2 entradas...eh dos

El chico le deja una entrada a cada chica y con una radiante sonrisa en su cara les dice

Yoshi: bueno si lo que quieren es ir a ver esa película de esta forma la irán haber de todos modos no

Las chicas miran el boleto en sus manos y luego miran la cara de idiota que tiene le joven castaño para al instante lanzarle un golpe a la cara de este

Minami: es increíble lo idiota que puedes ser

Dice la pelirroja con claro enojo mientras sale furiosa de la clase

Mizuki: mooo yoshi-kun no baka

Suelta al llorar un poco la peli rosa mientras sale corriendo del salón

Yoshi: pero...y ahora que hice...

Alega el apaleado joven en el piso

Hideyoshi: pues...eso no deberías ni preguntarlo pero mejor es que lo ignores

Dice el joven de ojos verdes ayudando a levantarse a su amigo

Yoshi: gracias...umm esto Hideyoshi yo...lo siento

Hideyoshi: eh porque lo dices

Yoshi: pues por mi culpa y mi idiotez ya no ay ningún premio para ti siendo que parte de esas entradas eran tuyas

Hideyoshi: pues no te preocupes la verdad no tenía tantas ganas de ir al parque de diversiones y no aguantaría tanto tiempo en un cine

Yoshi: pero aunque digas eso...yo aun me siento culpable...ojala pudiera llevarte a algún lado a salir para que te diviertas igual que el resto

Hideyoshi: bueno quizá si me invitas a salir pueda perdonarte...na es broma no te...

Yoshi: ¿de verdad?

Hideyoshi: eh…

El joven suelta ese comentario de la nada pero el otro se le queda mirando fijamente para luego tomarle las manos antes de que Hideyoshi pueda terminar de hablar y con un poco de descontrol le dice

Yoshi: ¿en serio? ¿Lo dices de verdad? ¿Hideyoshi aceptarías tener una cita conmigo?

Hideyoshi: eh como no me dirás que tomaste en cerio esa broma...además ya te eh dicho que soy un chico

Dice algo nervioso el chico de ojos esmeralda

Yoshi: tanto eso como los demás me da igual lo que me importa es si quieres salir conmigo en una cita este fin de semana

Suelta de repente el chico de ojos oscuros con verdadera decisión y entusiasmo en su mirada

Hideyoshi: eh yo pues...

El chico se ruboriza un poco por la declaración de su amigo y mirando para todos lados se fija si alguien más se ha percatado de ello y para su suerte todos siguen igual por lo que tímidamente contesta

Hideyoshi: esta...está bien...a...acepto salir contigo

Suelta casi en un susurro el joven mientras se tapa la boca con su mano derecha

Yoshi: de verdad...Hideyoshi acepto tener una cita conmigo...voy a poder salir con Hideyoshi

El joven se queda ensimismado en su propio mundo al igual que el de ojos claros que en ese momento se cuestionaba porque bromeo con eso y más aun por qué no rechazo la petición del idiota

Hideyoshi: esto yo...de verdad quieres salir con migo...no crees que la gente nos mirara raro...por ser...chicos

Yoshi: ya te dije que no me importa nada de eso lo único que me importa es salir contigo...porque...Hideyoshi es...

Hideyoshi: yo soy qué...

Yoshi: eres pues...esto...la...la...

Hideyoshi: la que.../va a decir que soy una linda chica/

Yoshi: la persona que quiero...eh digo...con la...que quiero salir...

Eso último lo dijo casi en un susurro con los colores un poco subidos haciendo que Hideyoshi también tome algo de ese tono rojizo quedando ambos en silencio hasta el inicio de las clases y manteniéndolo por el resto de la semana

FIN FLASH BACK

Hideyoshi: uuff esto es un desastre no se que ponerme para...

Unos golpes a la puerta informan al bello joven que alguien estaba en la entrada de su cuarto

Yuuko: oye quería preguntarte si has visto mi...eh se puede saber que haces con mi ropa

Hideyoshi: ah pues...por accidente se coló con la mía

Yuuko: aja... y ¿por qué ay tanta ropa de chica por toda tu habitación?

Hideyoshi: pues...es mía...por ciertas razones...pero no encuentro que ponerme para mañana por lo que quedo así

Yuuko: eh... ¿acaso piensas salir?..Es raro que tengas una cita...es más raro aun verte interesado en una chica/sin mencionar que estas probándote ropa de chica/

Dice su hermana mientras recoge su ropa de entre las prendas de su hermano

Hideyoshi: no es eso...si voy a salir pero...

Dice algo nervioso su hermano

Yuuko: ¿que no es una cita?

Interroga la mayor de los gemelos

Hideyoshi: pues algo así...pero no con una chica

Yuuko: eh no me digas que vas a ir con un chico

Hideyoshi: pues...es...

Yuuko: ya me parresia raro que siempre te veía con ese idiota de akihisa quizá no harían tan mala pareja jajaja

Hideyoshi: ...

Yuuko: jajaja...eh ¿no me digas que así es?

Hideyoshi: exacto tengo una cita con yoshi-kun

Yuuko: ah ¿de verdad vas a salir con un chico? en especial con él...es mas ¿desde cuándo le dices así?

Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a el gemelo de ojos verdes que no se avía percatado de cuan cercano se había hecho de su amigo que aun no se convecina que fuera hombre y menos del hecho de que ahora no era akihisa su amigo sino que Yoshi-kun…. ¿desde cuándo no lo podía llamar por su nombre?

Hideyoshi: pues algunas cosas pasaron y tendré que salir con el por ciertas razones...

En ese momento una idea pasa por la mente de la gemela y poniendo una sonrisa malévola suelta su ropa y tomando a Hideyoshi por los hombros le dice

Yuuko: no te preocupes yo te ayudare estúpido hermano

Hideyoshi: enserio hermana

Yuuko: claro para eso soy tu hermana mayor ¿no?

Hideyoshi: muchas gracias aneue

La chica para sus adentros se mataba de la risa mientras hacía a Hideyoshi probar diferentes conjuntos y se imaginaba el ridículo que haría al andar con ellos

Hideyoshi: que tal este

Yuuko: pues no….no me gusta ninguno de estos...

Suelta la joven ya cansada de ver a su hermano en ropa de hombre la cual no le favorecía nada

Yuuko: quizá este vaya mejor contigo

Hideyoshi: pero este es de chica

Yuuko: no te equivoques este es de hombre y este...

Le pasa una falda corta de color oscuro

Yuuko: es unisex así que no habrá problema con que lo uses

Hideyoshi: oh ya entiendo por eso es que me lo dieron

Yuuko: claro no ay problema en que lo lleves

UN RATO DESPUES

Hideyoshi: aun no te decides

Yuuko: bueno ese no está mal pero quisiera probar algo más

Hideyoshi: eh que otra cosa

Yuuko: esto...

La chica muestra lo que parecía ser un uniforme de enfermera en su mano derecha y uno de sirvienta en su izquierda

Hideyoshi: pero hermana esos son trajes de cosplay es mas ni siquiera son de chico son de chica

Yuuko: parece ser que no lo entiendes

Hideyoshi: entender que

Yuuko: el cosplay es algo que va mas allá del genero es poder hacer los roles de algo que has querido ser o algo que quieres probar sacando lo mejor de ti y de la ropa tomando otra personalidad y una nueva belleza por lo que es lo ideal para cualquier ocasión

Hideyoshi: oh ya veo con que eso es creo que tenía una mala idea del cosplay

Yuuko: claro (es increíble que este idiota y yo seamos hermanos...bueno así me resulta más divertido) ahora vamos pruébate uno

Hideyoshi: claro

MINUTOS MÁS TARDE

Yuuko: ummm como que no termino de convencerme pero creo que este ultimo conjunto será lo mejor

Hideyoshi: estás segura no quiero que piense mal de mí o que la gente se haga ideas raras

Yuuko: no te preocupes te ves completamente normal con esa ropa

Hideyoshi: enserio muchas gracias hermana

Yuuko: no ay de que...por cierto donde es que tendrán su cita

Hideyoshi: pues será en el centro cerca de la tienda de juguetes toy-kon

Yuuko: oh ya veo pues buena suerte

Hideyoshi: si eso espero...

AL OTRO DIA

El viento soplaba trayendo una brisa fresca esa tarde primaveral mientras la gente paseaba por el centro y un chico esperaba a su cita de esa tarde

Hideyoshi: ummm quizá llegue muy temprano...pero no podía mantenerme tranquilo en casa pensando en esto...

El chico que se mantenía hablando con sigo mismo no se percato de la gente que se le quedaba mirando al pasar ya que estaba muy concentrado por lo que no noto la llegada de su cita

Yoshi: gomen disculpa la demora...

Hideyoshi: no ay problema yo fui el que llego temprano...

El joven de ojos verdes en ese momento se da un giro haciendo que el vestido blanco de tirantes que llevaba se levantara un poco haciendo resaltar la franja celeste que lo decoraba y que asía juego con el moño que llevaba su sombrero igualmente blanco acompañado de un bolso de color crema y unas zapatillas de color pastel

Hideyoshi: eh me veo raro

Dice el joven evitando mirar a su cita dirigiendo su mirada al piso

Yoshi: ah claro que no es más te ves sensacional Hideyoshi...muy lindo...

Dice el joven algo sorprendido por la visión de Hideyoshi con esa ropa

Hideyoshi: que bueno al principio pensé que no te gustaría…ya que...

El chico paro de hablar cuando vio bien al joven el cual usaba un conjunto de unos jeans ceñidos al cuerpo de color oscuro una polera de color rojo y una camisa de purpura con algunos accesorios a juego

Yoshi: eh ¿qué ocurre? ¿No me veo bien así?

Hideyoshi: no al contrario te ves muy bien...solo que no es normal de ti lucir así...

Dice el joven que ocultaba su rostro con su sombrero

Yoshi: bueno en tu caso es igual no...digo tu tampoco usas esa ropa muy a menudo

Hideyoshi: eh...pues...bueno no supe si te gustaría ya que es una moda que se está dando en otros países pero aquí no es muy popular esta ropa para los hombres

Yoshi: no te preocupes Hideyoshi ese atuendo te queda estupendo

Hideyoshi: tu igual luces genial...

Yoshi: ah bueno...le pedí ayuda a mi hermana sobre que debería ponerme para esta ocasión

Hideyoshi: eh y no tuvo problema en ayudarte

Yoshi: no le dije que eras un chico y no se molesto en ayudarme

Hideyoshi: oh ya veo fue por eso

Yoshi: si menos mal que cuando te conoció pensó que todos eran hombres así que no puso objeción

Dice el joven idiota con una sonrisa en su cara

Hideyoshi: no se si tomar eso como un cumplido o no viniendo de ti...pero veo que no solo a mi me ayudan con la ropa

Yoshi: eh a ti también Hideyoshi

Hideyoshi: si mi hermana me ayudo con este conjunto

Yoshi: enserio tu hermana fue la que te aconsejo ponerte eso

Hideyoshi: así es

Yoshi para sí mismo agradecía de todo corazón a Yuuko que hubiera elegido ropa tan linda para Hideyoshi

Yoshi: sin duda tu hermana tiene buen gusto

Hideyoshi: en serio...esto...bueno y ahora donde vamos

Yoshi: eh claro…bueno no había podido organizar nada bueno….ya que no sabía dónde te gustaría ir

Hideyoshi: no te preocupes por eso donde me lleves será suficiente

Yoshi: en ese caso te gustaría ir por un helado

Hideyoshi: claro me encantaría

Los jóvenes empiezan a caminar sin percatarse que dos figuras los seguían muy cautelosamente

Yuuko: se puede saber que haces aquí

Akira: bueno tenía que asegurarme que Yoshi no saliera con cualquier chica ya que nadie podía estar tan ansioso por salir con un chico

Yuuko: eh ¿qué chica? aunque tanga esa cara y esa ropa es mi hermano pero es demasiado idiota para poder darse cuenta de que la gente piensa lo contario...En especial ese idiota

Akira: aunque digas eso no creo que esa chica sea la indicada para Yoshi...y él no es cualquier idiota es mi lindo hermanito idiota

Yuuko: eh ¿lindo?... ¿dónde?...bueno eso me da igual solo vengo a matar el tiempo viendo cómo le va a mi estúpido hermano

Akira: entonces mejor nos damos prisa que se están alejando demasiado con esa chica

Yuuko: no me des órdenes y recuerda que es chico…parece que lo idiota viene de familia

Dejando a las hermanas y volviendo con la pareja de chicos la cual estaba caminando lento y nerviosamente atrayendo la mirada de la gente

Hideyoshi: .../vamos no puedes estar todo el tiempo sin decir nada...Yoshi se va a aburrir de ti así/

Yoshi: esto...Hideyoshi...

Hideyoshi: ah sí...que pasa

Yoshi: eh...pues...el clima está muy agradable verdad /que idioteces estoy diciendo...sin duda eso fue más idiota que lo que suelo decir/

Hideyoshi: pues si está muy fresco a pesar del sol que hay/ piensa en algo no puedo dejarlo solo intentando hablar de algo/

Los chicos se vuelven a quedar en silencio mientras siguen caminando y en un momento el chico del sombrero blanco siente algo rosar con su mano y nota como la mano del otro joven se movía temblorosa intentando acercarse a la de el

Hideyoshi: ummm.../que hago se supone que en las citas vas tomado de la mano con tu pareja pero somos chicos...bueno estamos en una cita pero si tomo la mano de Yoshi yo aceptaría que él me gust.../

El joven se quedo en sus pensamientos cuestionándose pero es sacado de estos por el joven de polera roja

Yoshi: aquí es dime de qué sabor te gustaría

Hideyoshi: ah que si me gustas...Digo me gustaría tomarte err digo...

El chico se enreda con sus pensamientos por lo que su cara toma un ligero tono carmín que pasa desapercibido por su acompañante pero no para dos hermanas que los seguían

Yuuko: ¿eh? ¡De verdad le gusta ese idiota!

Es jalada hacia atrás para ocultarse de los jóvenes

Akira: no hables tan alto o nos van a descubrir

Yuuko: pero ese idiota acaba de decir que...

Es callada por un dedo en sus labios

Akira: por ahora solo miremos ok...si es verdad lo que esa chi…ese chico dijo no deberías meternos

La otra frunce el seño pero asiente mientras vuelve a mirar al par de idiotas

Yoshi: ah que dices Hideyoshi

Hideyoshi: de banana...me gustaría de banana con chocolate

Dice el joven un poco más tranquilo pero con el rubor aun presente en sus mejillas

Yoshi: bueno entonces será uno de banana con chocolate y uno de fresa para mí

Heladero: ok ahora mismo

El joven recibe sus helados y le da el suyo a su cita para seguir caminando si percatarse de la dupla que los seguía

Hideyoshi: es raro ver que tangas dinero para poder comprar un helado

Yoshi: bueno con mi hermana en la casa es mejor que no desperdicie el dinero y además si se lo dejo a ella comprara simplemente de esas bebidas proteínicas

Hideyoshi: se a lo que te refieres mi hermana no es muy amiga de la cocina pro lo que normalmente yo tengo que ayudar a mama con esas cosas

Los jóvenes empiezan a platicar de sus familias y de varios temas sin importancia perdiéndose en la conversación por lo que no notan como dos presencias con intenciones asesinas crecían a sus espaldas hasta que llegan a un parque donde se sientan a terminarse sus helados que ya se empezaban a derretir

Hideyoshi: umm creo que no debí pedir dos sabores slurrp….

Dice el joven que se lamia los dedos por habérsele escurrido un poco del helado entre ellos

Yoshi: eh...ummmm...si...

El joven estaba embobado mirando como su cita comía su helado de una manera que haría fantasear a cualquiera y más aun como lamia sus dedos de manera que algunos de los que pasaban (incluido Yoshi) se desangraban

Hideyoshi: eh estas bien tu helado se está derritiendo

Yoshi: eh...que oh no...

El chico empieza a comer de los lados en que se caía el helado intentando no mancharse con este

Hideyoshi: jajajaja deberías ser más atento con lo que te ocurre

Dice el joven terminándose su helado

Yoshi: pues yo no diría eso si fuera tú...

Hideyoshi: ah porque dices eso

Yoshi: pues mira como tienes de helado la cara

Hideyoshi: eh donde

Yoshi: pues aquí...

El chico se acerca hacia el joven de ojos claros y pasa su dedo por su mejilla sacando lo que quedaba de helado y probándolo

Hideyoshi: eh...ummm...

Yoshi: ves...hideyo...

El chico mira el rubor en la cara de su cita y la expresión de esta y se dé cuenta de lo que hiso pero como buen idiota tardo en reaccionar

Yoshi: eh esto Hideyoshi...yo...Bueno...

Hideyoshi: aah...akihisa...yo...no...Yoshi...

Los dos chicos se miran a los ojos para luego voltear la mirada obteniendo un mayor rubor

Hideyoshi: /como puede hacer algo como eso tan fácilmente... ¿y por qué yo me pongo así?/

El chico de ojos verdes parecía una tetera hirviendo pero por suerte el idiota se levanta diciendo

Yoshi: bueno...esto te gustaría dar una vuelta

El chico de blanco asiente débilmente y sin pensarlo extiende su mano la cual es tomada por el chico de purpura atrayéndolo hacia el pero no duro mucho ya que al instante se separan con un rubor de vuelta

Yoshi: esto disculpa me deje llevar

Hideyoshi: no te disculpes fue mi error

Los jóvenes no dicen más y empiezan a caminar sin rumbo en aquel parque

Yuuko: arrggg como esos dos pueden ser tan idiotas

Alega la joven mientras miraban con un par de binoculares a la pareja

Akira: oh vaya parece que ahora estas esperando que algo ocurra entre esa chi...tu hermano y mi hermanito

Yuuko: eh que dices no es eso solo…que no soporto ver lo idiotas que pueden ser estando en una cita y actuando tan torpe cuando se qu…quie…quieren…

Termina diciendo la mayor de los gemelos Kinoshita algo avergonzada

Akira: te entiendo yo también apoyo las relaciones entre chicos en especial cuando son tan puras como esta

Yuuko: ya te dije que no es eso…es solo por hacer una buena acción...si eso

Intenta defenderse la joven ante la hermana mayor de Yoshi

Akira: no te preocupes es algo perfectamente normal que te gusten esas cosas

Yuuko: ¡ya cállate!

Grita la joven lanzando sus binoculares con toda su fuerza

Akira: deberías tener cuidado podrías darle a alguien

Dice mirando donde van a caer los binoculares

Yuuko: no creo que nada malo pase

En ese instante le dan a un hombre que iba manejando una carreta para paseos

Yuuko: no puede ser…

Akira: te lo dije…

Dejándolas a ellas para volver con la pareja

Hideyoshi: /que idiota como se me ocurre soltarme digo darle la mano no importa cuánto lo quiera...aah en que estoy pensando creo que estar mucho con él me pega la idiotez/

El chico del vestido estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no noto por donde caminaba

Yoshi: cuidado Hideyoshi

Hideyoshi: ah que waaaaaaa

Frente a él venía lo que parecía un carreta paro sin conductor de manera algo descontrolada pero por suerte el chico de ojos oscuros se pone en frente de este protegiéndolo haciendo que ambos rueden hacía un lado

Hideyoshi: aki...

El chico algo temeroso se mantiene firmemente abrasado al joven de ojos oscuros por fortuna el cochero aparece y calma a los animales llevándoselos de ahí

Hideyoshi: Yoshi estas bien

Yoshi: eh si no te preocupes...

El joven de ojos verde mira a su amigo algo tembloroso pero simplemente suelta una sonrisa pensando en que él lo defendió para que sus mejillas tomen un ligero tono carmín

Hideyoshi: esto muchas gracias aki

Yoshi: no ay de que Hideyoshi

Después de decir esto ambos chicos siguen andando pero un poco más cerca del otro y sin darse cuenta sus dedos se entrelazan tomándose de las manos lo cual causa al instante que ambos jóvenes miran en direcciones contrarias

Hideyoshi: /que hago le tome la mano...pero el tomo la mía así que es su responsabilidad por haberla aceptado...pero yo tampoco lo solté así que.../

En un momento el joven de vestido es sacado de sus pensamientos cuando siente que su cita para y nota como su mirada esta fija en el

Yoshi: esto...Hideyoshi...tu...

El joven al escuchar su nombre en los labios del otro siente como su pulso se acelera un poco y sin querer presiona mas la mano de su acompañante

Hideyoshi: si yo...aki...

Yoshi: tú...Tú quisieras...

Hideyoshi: yo quisiera...

Yoshi: quisieras comer las crepas que venden ahí

Dice el joven idiota con una sonrisa señalando un puesto de crepas móvil que estaba en el parque

Hideyoshi: ah….eh claro me gustaría una.../por un momento olvide que estaba con el mayor idiota del mundo/

Ellos estaban bastante alejados para escuchar el gran –idiota- que soltó una chica al ver como ese momento se había arruinado por la idiotez del más alto mientras los jóvenes fueron al puesto de crepas donde el joven de polera roja pidió por ellos

Yoshi: está bien entonces veamos...una de bananas con chocolate y otro de sabor frutilla

El chico de blanco se alegro que su cita recuerde sus preferencias mientras la joven que atendía le da su pedido al joven de ojos oscuros mientras dice

Vendedora: aquí tiene uno para usted y uno para su novia

Hideyoshi: ah esto yo no soy...

Yoshi: se equivoca no es mi novia

Dice el joven algo molesto tomando su pedido y pasándole el suyo a su cita la cual estaba algo confundida por las palabras de Yoshi el cual lo guía hacia una banca cerca del lago del parque para detenerse a comer siendo el más alto quien empieza a comer en silencio

Hideyoshi: Yoshi...tu... ¿por qué?...

Yoshi: pues yo...

El de ojos oscuros sigue degustando su crepa en silencio mirando hacia el piso

Hideyoshi: Yoshi ¿estás bien?

El chico del moño mira como su amigo se mantiene callado lo cual lo confunde aun mas pero cuando iba a hablar es el joven de purpura quien dice

Yoshi: lo siento creo que por andar conmigo pensaron que eras una chica

Hideyoshi: ah espera es eso lo que te molesta

Yoshi: es que por mi idiotez siempre piensan que eres una chica y esta vez no es una excepción

Hideyoshi: no te preocupes por eso...no me molesta ya podría decirse que estoy acostumbrado

Yoshi: pero yo...

Hideyoshi: no te preocupes.../además que me confundan con tu novia no me molesto...eh... ¡Waaaaaa! ¿Qué estoy pensando?/

El chico pone sus manos en sus mejillas intentando ocultar su rubor mientras sacude su cabeza de lado a lado intentando apartar los pensamientos que tenia

Yoshi: ummm Hideyoshi estas bien

Hideyoshi: ah si no... No pasa nada

El chico empieza a comer su crepa intentando ocultar su rubor mientras su cita tenía su vista fija en el chico de ojos verdes que parecía tragarse la crepa

Yoshi: esto Hideyoshi no deberías comer tan rápido o mancharas tu vestido

Hideyoshi: oh...Cierto tienes razón...

El joven de banco empieza a comer más despacio haciendo pausas para limpiarse con un pañuelo la cara mientras su cita lo miraba embozando una sonrisa

Yoshi: te falto una parte

Hideyoshi: eh ¿dónde?

Yoshi: aquí...

El chico de la polera roja se acerca y con un pequeño beso prueba el poco de crepa que quedaba cerca de la comisura de los labios de Hideyoshi quien ante este contacto solo se queda estático para luego ponerse más rojo que un tomate

Hideyoshi: y...yo...yos...Yoshi...

Es lo único que alcanza a articular su vos y su mente que no asimilaba lo cerca que su acompañante estuvo de besarlo

Yoshi: esto...Hideyoshi...lo siento si te molesto eso yo...

Hideyoshi: no...No te preocupes...no me molesto...

Ambos chicos continúan comiendo en silencio hasta terminarse sus crepas para dar paso a un silencio incomodo que parecía no tener fin mientras a lo lejos un par de mujeres esperaban a que alguien dijera algo y seguir con divertido espionaje

Hideyoshi: /vamos dile algo no te puedes quedar callada...digo callado arhhggg hoy no es mi día/

Yoshi: ¡Hideyoshi!

El repentino grito de su acompañante saca a Hideyoshi de sus pensamientos haciendo que mire a los ojos a Yoshi quien señala unos botes

Yoshi: te gustaría dar una vuelta en bote

Hideyoshi: eh si claro...

Al subirse en el bote Hideyoshi intento no mirar mucho a Yoshi el cual ofrecía su mano para ayudarlo a subirse

Hideyoshi: gracias...

Yoshi: de nada...

Los jóvenes se sientan evitando el contacto visual siendo Yoshi quien rema hasta llegar a un punto cerca de la mitad del lago

Hideyoshi: /vamos no pienses en quedarte callado mirando asía el lado y empieza a hablar de algo/

El joven con piches en el pelo se aclara la garganta y tomando un poco de aire junta valor y dice

Mientras se inclina un poco asía adelante

Hideyoshi: aa…aki…akihisa...yo quisiera saber... ¿por qué me...Me invitaste a salir?

Yoshi: eh por qué dices...pues no te dije que era por lo del premio del otro día...además...t...tú fuiste quién lo propuso

Responde algo sonrojado el chico de ojos oscuros

Hideyoshi: he te...te dije que era en broma además...yo hablo sobre lo que dijiste después de eso...

Dice algo confundido y sonrojado el chico de vestido blanco

Yoshi: ah pues...sobre eso yo era por...

Hideyoshi: no te explicaste muy bien solo dijiste que querías salir conmigo y yo ya te eh dicho muchas veces que no soy una chica

Dice el joven acercándose un poco a Yoshi para así hacer que este no evite su mirada y le responda

Yoshi: eh eso lo sé bien por eso es que yo...

Dice el joven dándole la cara a Hideyoshi

Hideyoshi que tu...

Cerca de ahí en otro bote lo suficiente mente cerca para ver estaban Akira y Yuuko deseando poder oír lo que el par de jóvenes decía mientras Hideyoshi se había acercado demasiado a Yoshi haciendo que el bote se desnivelara causando un tambaleo en este asiéndole perder el balance y casi caerse

Yoshi: cuidado hide…yo...uh...

Yoshi avía sujetado a Hideyoshi tirándolo asía el pero al hacer esto pasa a ver por el escote de Hideyoshi causándole una ligera hemorragia nasal

Hideyoshi: eh...Yoshi estas bien...

Dice el joven zarandeando a su cita quien parecía haber perdido la conciencia

Yoshi: ah si...no te preocupes...hi...Hideyoshi...

Después de haberse recuperado los jóvenes vuelven a la orilla y se bajan del bote, Hideyoshi ayudando a akihisa a llegar bajo un árbol que les brinde su sombra para recostarse

Yoshi: ahhhh que bien se siente aquí

Hideyoshi: si da una buena brisa

Dice le joven de ojos claros mientras se arreglaba el cabello que se movía con el ligero soplido del viento

Yoshi: oh...si se pone muy lindo...digo muy agradable...

Suelta un rojo akihisa que evita la mirada de Hideyoshi ante este comentario

Hideyoshi: esto si quieres...puedes...

Yoshi: eh que dices hide...yoshi...

Cuando regresa su vista a su cita el trigueño nota como Hideyoshi se acomodo ofreciéndole sus piernas para recostarlo

Hideyoshi: si quieres puedes recostarte...bueno perdiste algo de sangre y deberías descansar

Yoshi: ummm si gracias...

El chico tímidamente se recuesta en las piernas del chico con falda y sin querer se acomoda para poder mirar a la cara al joven de ojos claros

Hideyoshi: estas... ¿estás cómodo?

Pregunta algo avergonzado el chico de vestido banco mientras mira los ojos a su cita

Yoshi: si se siente...muy agradable...

Dice algo sonrojado el chico perdiéndose en el par de esmeraldas que lo miraban desde arriba

Hideyoshi: entonces re...relájate y descansa

Yoshi: ummm claro...

Después de esas palabras los chicos se olvidan del resto del mundo perdiéndose en ese momento solo para ellos dos, Hideyoshi mirando asía el resto del parque mientras Yoshi se relajaba por la sensación de comodidad que le daba estar recostado en las piernas de Hideyoshi y a esto se le sumaba el aroma embriagador que este desprendía el cual poco a poco fue adormeciendo a Yoshi

Hideyoshi. Eh...este idiota...como puede dormirse tan rápido y además...

El joven de vestido blanco juega un poco con el cabello del chico que dormía en sus piernas para luego pasar su mano por la cara de este

Hideyoshi: tener una cara tan linda mientras duerme

Después de susurrar esto el chico baja lentamente hasta poder depositar un tierno beso en la frente del idiota de su grupo pensando que nadie notaria esto salvo por dos hermanas mayores que en ese momento creen haber visto más que suficiente por ese día

UN RATO MÁS TARDE

Yoshi: eh...que donde estoy

Hideyoshi: veo que despertaste

Yoshi: eh...si esto disculpa me quede dormido

Dice mientras se levantaba de las piernas de su acompañante

Hideyoshi: no ay problema yo también me dormí

Yoshi: pero...esto...lamento haberme dormido en tus piernas y…bueno tú sabes….molestarte como si fueras….

Hideyoshi: no te preocupes no fue molestia

Yoshi: pero...

Hideyoshi: sin peros...ok

Yoshi: ok...

Ambos jóvenes sonríen mientras el de ojos oscuros ayuda a Hideyoshi a levantarse y en prender el camino a fuera del parque el cual ya estaba cada vez más deshabitado debido a la hora

Yoshi: creo que dormí mucho para haberse hecho tan tarde

Hideyoshi: pero al menos pasamos un buen día...por lo que...

Yoshi: por lo que...

Hideyoshi: gracias por todo lo de hoy akihisa

Dice el chico mientras se adelanta y le regala una radiante sonrisa al joven

Yoshi: eh no al contrario gracias a ti por aconpañarme

Los chicos se sonríen y siguen caminando en dirección a sus hogares hasta que el sonido del teléfono los interrumpe

Yoshi: eh es mi hermana ¿qué querrá ahora?

Yoshi: si que pasa...

Akira: halo solo llamaba para decirte que tendré que viajar y volveré dentro de unos días así que cuídate y come correctamente te amo adiós

Yoshi: eh que iras y volverás en la semana ok que estés bien

Hideyoshi: ¿qué paso?

Yoshi: parece que tuvo que salir de la ciudad y volverá en unos días

Hideyoshi: oh ya veo

En ese momento el celular del joven de blanco empieza a sonar y este lo saca de su bolso

Hideyoshi: la mía igual esta llamándome...

Yuuko: si me escuchas

Hideyoshi: si aneue que ocurre

Yuuko: pues unas amigas vinieron a casa y me gustaría que pasaras la noche afuera para poder ocupar tu cuarto

Hideyoshi: eh pero si cuando vienen tu amigas no ay problema en que se queden en tu habitación

Yuuko: vamos piensa que es por lo de ayudarte con la ropa ayer

Hideyoshi: pero aunque diga eso donde dormiré yo

Yuuko: no estás con el idiota de akihisa pro que no te quedas en su casa

Hideyoshi: eh...no…no puedo imposible no digas eso aneue

Dice el joven mientras el rojo se adueña de su cara

Yuuko: bueno que lo pases bien

Hideyoshi: eh para momento aneue...aneue…

El chico intenta hablar pero solo se escuchaba el sonido del teléfono colgado al otro lado de la línea

Yoshi: eh que ocurre Hideyoshi

Hideyoshi: pues mi hermana se junto con sus amigas y me pidió mi cuarto para alojarlas

Yoshi: eh eso no deberías permitírselo...y ¿dónde vas a dormir?

Hideyoshi: pues...me dijo que te preguntara si podía quedarme contigo...

Dice el joven algo tímido y cubriendo su boca con su mano

Yoshi: eh...conmigo...tu y yo...solos...

El chico al decir eso se ruboriza al instante pegándoselo al joven de vestido blanco

Hideyoshi: no...no quieres...

Esto Hideyoshi lo dijo mientras avanzaba unos pasos poniendo una cara de ternura mientras juntaba su mano asía su pecho mirando asía arriba por lo que el joven de camisa purpura casi se desangra nuevamente

Yoshi: para nada...me encantaría que te quedaras a dormir conmigo...eh digo seria genial estar esta noche contigo...ah esto no lo tomes como algo pervertido ni nada de eso

Hideyoshi: eh ¿pervertido...?

Yoshi: ahhhh mejor vámonos rápido

Hideyoshi: ah sí claro...

Contesta igual o más rojo que su acompañante

El chico de blanco se acerca al otro con intención de tomarle la mano pero se detiene al escuchar a este

Yoshi: mejor no caminemos tan juntos

Hideyoshi: eh por... ¿por qué lo dices?

Pregunta el chico sintiendo como algo en su interior lo molestaba

Yoshi: pues...alguien pensara que somos pareja o algo parecido

El chico iba a continuar su camino ya que el sol estaba cerca de ocultarse pero una mano lo detiene sujetándolo de su camisa

Yoshi: eh que pasa...

Hideyoshi se había sujetado de su ropa y mantenía su mirada asía el piso tapándose la cara con el sombrero

Hideyoshi: e...esto...akihisa...ya...ya que no somos pareja... ¿qué serias exactamente?...

Pregunta el chico con un hilo de vos casi inaudible

Yoshi: eh pues...diría que mas que compañeros de clase o amigos...esto pues diría que somos...somos...pues...

El chico no sabía cómo continuar ya que se le forma un nudo en la garganta y Hideyoshi intensifica su agarre y pregunta

Hideyoshi: y tu relación con Himeyi y Minami...como seria...

Yoshi: pues...con Minami...somos buenos amigos desde que la conozco y Himeyi...pues es una linda chica y aunque me gustaría estar con ella se que ella quiere a alguien mas

Hideyoshi: eh alguien mas

Pregunta el chico extrañado de la respuesta del joven de ojos oscuros pues para todos no era misterio que tanto Minami como Mizuki estaban enamoradas de akihisa y más de una vez lo avían amenazado con alejarse de el

Yoshi: recuerdas la carta de amor que le había escrito a Juji creo que quiere hacer algo parecido pero no sabe como dárselo además todos sabemos que en el fondo Juji también está enamorado de Kirishima-san

Hideyoshi: /a veces olvido lo idiota que puedes ser.../

Piensa el joven mientas suaviza su agarre

Yoshi: bueno todos tienen a alguien que jamás los querrá como ellos quisieran yo así tengo a alguien y tu también lo tendrás no Hideyoshi...

El joven de ojos claros no responde solo suelta a Yoshi para luego levantar su sombrero lentamente y colocárselo bien

Hideyoshi: si también la tengo...pero esa persona...es….

Yoshi: esa persona…. ¿Es…?

Hideyoshi: ¡es un completo idiota!, ¡un tarado! ¡Es lento para todo! ¡No sabe lo que pasa a su alrededor! ¡Y a beses llega a ser un insensible de lo idiota que puede ser! ¡Sin duda el mayor idiota de todos los tiempos!

Termina gritando el chico de ojos claros dejando sorprendiendo al otro joven

Yoshi: Hideyoshi...no deberías querer a alguien si sabes que es tan idiota como dices

El otro joven solo emboza una sonrisa y responde con una vos más dulce

Hideyoshi: pero...pero también es bueno...me hace sentir cosas que nadie más causa en mi además de que me parece lindo...y me muero de ganas de besarlo

Yoshi: eh Hideyoshi...tu quizás deberías ir a ver a esa chica...o chico y decirle que...

No pudo seguir hablando ya que Hideyoshi se había acercado tanto a él que su sombrero se le calló mientras su cabeza estaba enterrada en el pecho de Yoshi quien siente como algo tibio mojaba su pecho

Yoshi: eh Hideyoshi...tu...estas llorando pero ¿por qué?...

Es callado cuando el joven de ojos esmeralda apretándose al pecho de Yoshi levanta la vista y con ojos llorosos le dice

Hideyoshi: tu de verdad que eres un idiota...

Luego de esto Hideyoshi toma la cabeza de Yoshi y lo atrae así el sellando su labios en un beso que deja prácticamente petrificado al joven de ojos oscuros

Hideyoshi: de verdad como puede gustarme un idiota tan grande como tú...

Dice mientras se separa un poco de el chico que aun no procesaba lo que acababa de ocurrir

Yoshi: Hideyoshi...quieres decir que tu...

El joven de vestido blanco asiente débilmente ocultando su rostro en el pecho del chico de camisa purpura

Hideyoshi: creo...que me había dado cuenta desde hace tiempo pero no había sido capaz de aceptarlo es decir...puedo lucir como una chica linda puedo parecerlo pero soy un chico no es normal que me guste un chico por lo que aki...será mejor que no…

No pudo seguir por que esta vez es el idiota el que le ase callarse para contestar un enérgico beso que casi lo deja sin aire

Hideyoshi: aah...Aki...

Es lo único que alcanza a articular cuando el joven lo deja de besar

Yoshi: a mí también...

Hideyoshi: eh que dices...

Yoshi: a mí también me gusta Hideyoshi

El chico de ojos verdes siente como una alegría enorme lo llena pero se dice a si mismo que algo así no podía suceder por lo que pregunta

Hideyoshi: pero...somos dos chicos además que pasa...con Minami-san y Himeyi-san acaso no te gustan ellas también

Yoshi: eh pues...la verdad...

Hideyoshi: ves lo que di...

Yoshi: la verdad es que si tengo que elegir seguiría eligiendo a Hideyoshi

Hideyoshi: eh pero...pero acaso no te das cuenta...de...de lo idiota que estas siendo...acaso no entiendes que...que esto no está bien...

Dice un Hideyoshi a punto de estallar en lágrimas que ya no sabía si eran de felicidad o de tristeza

Yoshi: ya te dije que no me importa nada más que estar contigo si tengo que elegir con quien quiero estar es Hideyoshi no me importa que sea hombre o mujer me gusta Hideyoshi se que es algo idiota pero yo soy un idiota y así es como vivo mi vida

El joven no recibe respuesta solo a un Hideyoshi que se abrasa fuertemente en su pecho y que no paraba de llorar por lo que Yoshi simplemente lo abrasa mientras juega con el cabello del joven de ojos esmeralda

Hideyoshi: idiota...como puedes decir eso...tan fácilmente...idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota eres el mayor idiota que hay...

Yoshi: si lo sé muy bien...

Hideyoshi: eres un idiota y por eso es que me gustas tanto...eres mi idiota

Después de decir eso el chico se funde en un beso con Yoshi hasta que las primeras estrellas daban señales de la noche que se avecinaba

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES

Yoshi: por favor pasa...

Hideyoshi: con su permiso...

Los jóvenes entran y ven toda la casa bien arreglada con una nota en la mesa de su hermana diciéndole –come bien y duérmete temprano-

Yoshi: parece que por fin cocino algo bueno...

Hideyoshi: eh acaso esperabas a alguien que hay dos puestos en la mesa

Yoshi: eh no porque lo abra echo...

Hideyoshi: bueno como sea mejor aprovechamos eso...

Los jóvenes comieron en silencio ya que se habían dicho casi todo antes de llegar al departamento de Yoshi

Yoshi: esto...creo que sería bueno que fueras tu primero al baño

Hideyoshi: eh...no te preocupes y ve tu primero...

Yoshi: eh pero yo...

El joven mira al de ojos claros y cuando sus miradas se cruzan se ruborizan sin querer volteándose al instante

Yoshi: de acuerdo...iré yo primero

El joven entra algo sonrojado a bañarse intentado no tener ideas pervertidas para luego salir y dirigirse a su cuarto

Yoshi: ahora puedes ocupar el baño Hideyoshi

Hideyoshi: ok gracias...

El joven se baño tranquilamente sintiéndose libre de un peso que lo había estado molestado pero ahora tenía ese sentimiento de que algo ocurriría al estar solo con su nueva pareja

Hideyoshi: ummm no puedo tranquilizarme quizá deba preguntarle a mi hermana…no...No puedo preguntarle sobre esto pero…se que ella sabe mucho de este tema...y si lo que sale en sus mangas yaoi es real...yo….

El chico se queda un momento dudando para luego tomar su celular y llamar a su gemela

Yuuko: que ocurre que me estas llamando

Hideyoshi: esto…pues...aneue ne….necesito un consejo….

Yuuko: eh un consejo y sobre que….

Hideyoshi: pues….es de….

MINUTOS DESPUES….

Yuuko: arrrgghh como me puede preguntar de esas cosas ese estúpido hermano

Akira: pero acaso eso no significa que nuestro plan dio resultados

Yuuko: ummm mi intención no era que insieran...pues eso…solo que fueran pareja

Akira: pero bueno una pareja suele hacer eso muy a menudo…tu pareces saber más que yo de eso

Yuuko: eh…ca…cállate y no digas eso

Akira: ya te dije que es algo normal

Dice la mujer mayor a la menor mientras ambas están en un restaurante celebrando su exitoso plan mientras Hideyoshi intentaba procesar bien lo que le explicaron y no ponerse nervioso como su pareja la cual estaba igual o más nerviosa que el esperando a que su nuevo novio saliera del baño intento distraerse leyendo algún manga y nada de lo que leía le entraba en la cabeza hasta que siente como salen del baño y se acercan a su habitación

Yoshi: ya acabaste...

No recibe respuesta ya que al abrir la puerta apagan la luz de su habitación quedando solo iluminado por la luz que daba la luna

Yoshi: eh que pasa...

El chico mira asía la puerta abierta donde solo se distingue la figura de alguien fuera del marco de esta

Hideyoshi: esto...aki...sobre las cosas pervertidas que nombraste

Yoshi: eh eso pues yo...no es que quisiera...

Dice el joven intentando ocultar su sonrojo en la oscuridad

Hideyoshi: ¿podemos hacerlas ahora?

Yoshi: eh que...hideyos...

El chico no pudo seguir ya que la visón que tenia frente a él lo dejo atónito, Hideyoshi había entrado y se había sacado su vestido frente a Yoshi quien ahora estaba solo con unos bóxers azules y una playera verde viendo como su novio de ojos claros no llevaba más que un polera holgada trasparente y unas pantis blancas de chica

Hideyoshi: ummm…aki...esto...tómame...

DE AQUI EN ADELANTE LEE SOLO SI CREES PODER AGUANTARLO

Yoshi se levanta algo nervioso y acercándose asía Hideyoshi lo toma de los hombros y lo besa haciendo que el más bajo deba ponerse de puntas para mantener el contacto con su pareja

Hideyoshi: yo...Yoshi...

El más alto lo ase callar de un beso mientras le susurra

Yoshi: llámame aki...por favor me gusta cuando tu lo dices

Dice el de ojos oscuros mientras abrasaba a su pareja

Hideyoshi: ahh aki…aki….

El joven de ojos claros se abrasa a su pareja mientras comparten besos y caricias hasta terminar cayendo en la cama del joven de shorts el cual empieza a pasar sus manos por los muslos de Hideyoshi llevado su mano hacia el trasero de este para sujetarlo fuertemente mientras profundizaba el beso que le daba

Hideyoshi: ahhhh aki...no aprietes tan fuerte

Después de decir esto el chico sigue con los besos con su pareja quien ahora pasaba a probar el cuello del joven de ojos verdes que solo se agarraba a las sabanas mientras sentía como las manos de su novio investigaban cada rincón de su cuerpo

Yoshi: Hideyoshi...yo...

El chico no dijo más sino que simplemente corrió una parte de la polera del joven para luego empezar a dar chupetones en el pecho de este haciendo que unos cuantos gemidos salieran de la boca de su pareja

Hideyoshi: aahh yo...aki...ya te dije que no soy una chica...no puedo tener pechos

Yoshi: eso no me importa porque...

Empieza a lamer el otro pezón de Hideyoshi

Yoshi: el cuerpo de Hideyoshi es delicioso...Y me gusta tal cual es

Hideyoshi: aki…

El joven se saca su polera mientras juega con el cabello de Yoshi quien se abrasaba a la cadera de Hideyoshi y seguía masajeando y probando el pecho de este para luego seguir lamiendo el cuerpo de su novio

Hideyoshi: ah no ay no...ese lugar es sucio

Dice el joven mientras siente como su novio empieza a probar su axila y continua lamiendo mas asía su espalda llegando hasta su nuca la cual le daba cierta sensación de electricidad que lo recorría por completo

Hideyoshi: aahh ummm...yo...ahh Yoshi ohh...

El joven de playera verde se abrasaba al cuerpo de su pareja por la espalda y dirigiendo su mano derecha a la entrepierna de este empieza a dar ligueros toques en los testículos de este para luego sujetar con su mano el miembro del chico de ojos esmeralda y empezar a estimularlo lentamente mientras con su mano izquierda volteaba a Hideyoshi para verlo directamente a la cara

Hideyoshi: ahh...Ahhhhh...akiaagggmmmhh...

En ese momento la lengua de su pareja entra en su boca abriéndose paso hasta lo más profundo obligando a Hideyoshi a responder de la misma manera

Hideyoshi: no...No solo debo disfrutar yo...

Dicho esto mete su mano en el bóxer de su novio sacando su miembro de este y guiándolo lo deja entre sus muslos que ocupa para hacer presión en el erecto pene de Yoshi quien aun continuaba masturbando el miembro de Hideyoshi

Yoshi: ahhh hi...Hideyoshi...

Ambos jóvenes se dedicaban de lleno a disfrutar el momento que estaban pasando hasta que sienten como una ola de calor los invade y es primero en sucumbir a esta sensación es Yoshi quien debido a la suavidad de los muslos de Hideyoshi y los suaves toques que le daba con su mano a su miembro estalla manchando las piernas de su amante quien unos momentos después termina en la mano de su pareja el cual lleva un poco de esa sustancia a su boca y la prueba para luego darle un beso a su novio y seguir acariciando ese cuerpo cuya suavidad nada tenía que envidiarle a las mujeres

Hideyoshi: ahh aki...akiaaahh…ahhh

El chico no dice mas sino que simplemente se saca su panty y le saca los bóxers a Yoshi quien se gana sobre Hideyoshi empezando a besarlo mientras junta la punta de su miembro con la de su pareja y empieza un movimiento suave para no lastimarse pero si para que ambos disfruten de la fricción provocada por sus cuerpos mientras continuaban besándose como si no hubiera un mañana

Hideyoshi: aki...yo quiero...que tú también disfrutes

Dicho esto Hideyoshi retira la polera de Yoshi quedando ambos desnudos y empezando a repartir besos por todo el pecho de su pareja bajando hasta su ombligo y descendiendo mas hasta llegar a su miembro el cual besa tiernamente en un inicio para pasar a lamerlo desde la raíz hasta la punta y en los alrededores y finalmente se traga ese falo haciendo que Yoshi pegue un sonoro gemido de placer

Hideyoshi: guuumm tamm cho quuee gusssppa edcho (um tanto te gusta esto)

Yoshi: uuhh...no...No hables mientras lo ases aaagg

Hideyoshi empieza a pegar cabeceadas engullendo por completo el miembro de su pareja desde la base hasta la cúspide dejándolo solo cuando volvió a estar duro y bien parado

Hideyoshi: esto...aquí...por favor

El joven de ojos claros se coloca en 4 patas moviendo una de sus nalgas mostrándole su pequeño orificio a su novio

Yoshi: este seguro...de que quieres esto...

El joven asiente débilmente por lo que Yoshi ensaliva uno de sus dedos y lo insta en la apertura de Hideyoshi haciendo que este arque la espalda al sentir como ese dedo preparaba su interior

Yoshi: bueno aquí voy...

Yoshi coloca la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Hideyoshi y con un pequeño movimiento empieza a meterlo

Hideyoshi: auchhh umrrgg

Yoshi: ¿estás bien? ¿Te dolió mucho?

Hideyoshi: si...no te preocupes y sigue

El chico continúa con su labor metiendo casi por completo su miembro en el ano de Hideyoshi

Yoshi: voy a empezar a moverme está bien

Su amante responde con una afirmación por lo que Yoshi empieza un vaivén lento haciendo que ambos disfrutaran de esto

Hideyoshi: ahhh ahhh ummm ohhh

Yoshi: ahhh hi...Hideyoshi...

El joven de ojos oscuros empieza a acelerar sus embestidas mientras se sujetaba firmemente de las nalgas de su amante por lo que Hideyoshi se empieza a agarrar fuertemente de las sabanas para soportar la presión que sentía la cual poco a poco fue desapareciendo dando espacio a un placer indescriptible que lo llenaba mas a cada momento

Hideyoshi: siii...aahhhh mass...

El joven de ojos verdes le lanza una mirada de deseo a su pareja que al instante entiende y tomándolo de las caderas aumenta la profundidad de la penetración haciendo que llegara al tope y luego sea el mismo Hideyoshi quien saltaba sobre el duro miembro de su amante mientras este lo ayudaba a marcar el ritmo

Yoshi: ahhh...ohhh...

Hideyoshi: aahhaahha...yyyiiaaaahhh...aki...aki…

Apenas nombrarlo ya empezaban a besarse de manera descontrolada aprovechando el cese de movimientos pélvicos Yoshi toma el miembro de Hideyoshi con sus dos manos estimulándolo de sobremanera haciendo que este suelte un gemido ahogado de placer y al instante empiece a hacer círculos con su cadera la cual aun tenía el miembro de Yoshi en su interior

Hideyoshi: ahhh aki...no tan rápido...

Yoshi: es que no puedo aguantarlo...

El chico de ojos oscuros coloca a Hideyoshi a lo perrito y con su mano izquierda se ayudaba a marcar el ritmo de las embestidas mientras con la derecha masturbaba el miembro de su pareja

Hideyoshi: Yoshi...yo ya no doy mas...yo me...

Yoshi: yo igual...Hideyoshi...

Ambos chicos llegan al clímax a la vez siendo Hideyoshi quien siente como toda la pasión de su amante es descargada dentro de su ser y dejando su marca en la cama de su amante quedando en ella la mayor parte de su venida

Yoshi: ahhh ufff...que bueno estuvo...

Hideyoshi: si...pero...yo...

El chico empieza a besar a su pareja mientras se sacaba el miembro del trasero dejando libre toda esa sustancia que tenía en su interior

Hideyoshi: yo no quiero parar aun...

Yoshi: ummm entonces vamos por uno más...

Dicho esto el joven de ojos claros se recuesta sobre su pareja besándolo y acariciando su pecho mientras este delineaba las curvas de Hideyoshi para acariciar sus piernas y sujetar las nalgas de este

Hideyoshi: aki...por favor...una vez más...

Dicho esto el joven empieza a estimular el miembro de su pareja hasta que este recupere su dureza y con este ya rígido ase puntería asía su orificio encargándose de que le entre por completo

Yoshi: ahhh...parece que te gusto mucho esto...

Solo recibe una sonrisa de respuesta ya que su pareja empieza a mover sus caderas de manera rítmica y así otorgarles placer a ambas partes por igual

Hideyoshi: ahhh eso aki...ummm ahhh

El nombrado se abraza a Hideyoshi y empieza a besarlo mientras lo ayuda con la penetración haciendo que Hideyoshi empiece a pegar gemidos de placer y ocupe sus piernas para abrasarse a su pareja mientras su miembro se rosaba con el abdomen de este quien ahora lo tenía en un rimo lento pero completo de placer en cada penetración mientras se besaban

Yoshi: Hideyoshi...ya no ooh...aguanto...más ahhh

Hideyoshi: está bien yo igual estoy apunto...dámelo todo...

Dice el joven de ojos verdes mientras se mantiene saltando en ese enardecido miembro que entraba y salía con facilidad de su ano

Yoshi: ahhh Hideyoshi yo ahhh

El pene del joven suelta su carga en el interior de Hideyoshi quien apenas siente como ese cálido líquido lo va llenando llega a su orgasmo propio cubriendo el pecho de su amante con su esperma

Yoshi: ufff ahhh creo que no doy más...

Hideyoshi: ah no es justo yo aun quiero mas

Dice el joven que se encontraba limpiando con su lengua el pecho de su amanté

Yoshi: pero es que...yo ya no tengo fuerzas

Hideyoshi: eso déjamelo a mi

Dicho esto pasa ese flácido miembro por su pecho hasta que empieza a sentir reacciones de este y luego empieza darle lengüetazos en la cabeza haciendo que este se pare para seguir lamiéndolo desde la raíz hasta la punta del tronco y terminar por chupar la cabeza de este

Yoshi: ahhh Hideyoshi...que uugg...que bien lo ases

Hideyoshi: ves como si podías

Después de decir eso sigue probando ese miembro mientras se masturbaba hasta que siente como ese miembro esta por acabar

Yoshi: hide...yoshi...yo voy a terminar

El chico no responde solo aumenta la vellosidad de su boca hasta que siente como algo cálido va entrando por su boca y baja por su garganta

Yoshi: estas bien

El chico no responde solo sigue chupando como si fuera un jugo en cajita hasta dejar seco a su amante

Hideyoshi: gracias por eso

Dice sonriente el chico de ojos esmeralda

Yoshi: gracias a ti por todo

Dice su novio dándole un tierno beso en los labios

Hideyoshi: no gracias a ti por quererme y por hacerme tan feliz...

Yoshi: lo mismo digo...

Dice el joven mientras se abrasa a su pareja

Hideyoshi: pero recuerda que debes tomar responsabilidad por lo que hicimos

Dice el joven mirando directamente a los ojos de su novio

Yoshi: por supuesto si es por Hideyoshi are lo que sea

Hideyoshi: por eso me gustas

Dicho esto lo besa y se abrasa a él acurrucándose en su pecho quedándose ambos así abrasados y dormidos por esa mágica noche de pasión entre dos jóvenes

AL OTRO DIA

Los rayos del sol que se colaban por el cristal de la ventana iluminando a la pareja de jóvenes quienes solo se intentaban acomodar mas en ese cálido lecho que compartían intentando permanecer en el mundo de los sueños pero la insistencia del sol termina por arrancarlos de la comodidad de sus sueños y obligarlos a levantarse

Hideyoshi: uaaahhh ummm…

El joven al abrir los ojos y levantarse un poco nota que estaba durmiendo en el pecho de su compañero de clase y desde anoche actual pareja y amante por lo que emboza una sonrisa mientras lentamente se acerca al oído del otro joven susurrándole

Hideyoshi: despierta aki…ya es hora de levantarse

El otro joven responde arrugando la frente y moviéndose para poder dormir mejor

Yoshi: ummm cinsho…minuuitos mashh….

Balbucea el joven entre bostezos

Hideyoshi: vamos no me salgas con esas

Dice mientras empieza a mover a su novio para que este reaccione

Yoshi: ummm porque tanto apuro por que despierte herman….eh….

El joven se queda atónito ante la visión que tiene y empieza a refregarse los ojos para comprobar si su vista no lo engaña

Hideyoshi: eh que ocurre aki aun estas dormido

Yoshi: eh Hideyoshi…en mi cama esto debe ser un sueño….

Hideyoshi: uuff a beses se me olvida con el idiota que estoy tratando

Dice el joven mientras pone su mano en su frente

Yoshi: eh…como entonces ¿es real? Hideyoshi de verdad está aquí conmigo….

Hideyoshi: eh acaso te golpeaste la cabeza o ya se te olvido todo lo que…lo que…que… ¡lo que hicimos anoche!

Suelta algo avergonzado el joven de ojos claros al ser obligado a tratar ese tema tan temprano

Yoshi: eh…pues….

El chico se rasca la cabeza y empieza a tener visiones de toda la faena que tuvo anoche y algunas de esas imágenes hacían que la sangre se le subiera al rostro y en otro lugar cerca de su cintura

Hideyoshi: ya te acordaste….

Dice algo ruborizado el joven de tés clara

Yoshi: si ya lo recordé pero….aun me cuesta creer que todo fue real y no solo un lindo sueño

Dice algo avergonzado el joven mirando hacia el piso

Hideyoshi. Ah pues lo mismo podría decirse de mí…

Dice el joven con una subida en su rubor ante la forma de actuar de su pareja

Yoshi: por favor Hideyoshi pruébame que es real

Dice el joven mirando fijamente al de ojos claros

Hideyoshi: eh ¿qué te lo pruebe? ¿Cómo?...mejor dicho ¿por qué?

Yoshi: aun no me convenzo….ummm golpéame y muéstrame que esto no es una fantasía

Hideyoshi: pero que idioteces dices….bueno creo que tratándose de ti…

El joven lo abofetea ligeramente pero con cuidado de no lastimarlo

Yoshi: ahora pellízcame por favor

El chico lo pellizca ligeramente en la mejilla para que el otro sienta un poco de dolor

Yoshi: y ahora bésame

El joven de ojos claros lo besa al instante mientras el otro emboza una gran sonrisa y empieza a reír

Yoshi: jejeje

Hideyoshi: eh...me…me engañaste

Yoshi: no pensé que Hideyoshi caería ante eso

Hideyoshi se sentía como un verdadero idiota al a ver sido engañado por el mayor idiota de todos pero por lo menos si era en ese tipo de engaños no le importaría caer siempre

Hideyoshi: mooo…como puedes jugar con eso….

Yoshi: lo siento...es que Hideyoshi se ve tan lindo cuando lo engañan que no me pude contener

Hideyoshi: ummmm baka….no juegues con eso

Dice el chico mirando hacia el lado para evitar mirar a los ojos a su pareja

Yoshi: vamos...es imposible que me olvidara de lo de ayer…después de todo por fin estoy con Hideyoshi….eso es algo que siempre eh querido

Hideyoshi: ummm….bueno si quieres que te perdone primero tendrás que prepararme el desayuno y más vale que quede bueno ok

Yoshi: ok te preparare lo que me pidas

Hideyoshi: y segundo….

Yoshi: ¿que mas quieres?

El chico sonríe y acercándose seductoramente hacia su pareja le susurra

Hideyoshi: lo segundo es que me ayudes con este amiguito tuyo que también despertó

Dice el joven mientras posa su mano sobre un ligero bulto que se formo en las sabanas específicamente en la entrepierna del joven

Yoshi: ah...esto no es que lo quisiera es que al recordar lo de anoche yogghh….

No puede continuar ya que su lengua esta my atareada con la de su pareja la cual no le da tregua continuando con lo de anoche hasta ser medio día y el hambre pueda más que la carne

Por lo que los jóvenes deben parar y descansar un poco mientras disfruta de una reponedora comida para después pasar una tranquila tarde en pareja jugando algún video juego de los que Yoshi logro conservar o viendo algo en la tv hasta que se hace tarde y deben despedirse debido a las clases del día siguiente

Hideyoshi: esto...quizá deberías dejarme aquí…no sería bueno que nos vieran juntos aki…digo akihisa

Dice algo dudoso el joven de blanco mientras caminan hacia su casa

Yoshi: está bien…no debes preocuparte por que nos vean… adamas ya te dije que prefiero que me digas aki

Hideyoshi: pero...no crees que sería mejor que lo mantuviéramos en secreto….tu sabes por un tiempo

Yoshi: ummm….si me lo pides así….no hay problema….pero….

Hideyoshi: pero….

Yoshi: pero….será difícil intentar no mirar a Hideyoshi en clases

El joven de sombrero blanco se ruboriza ante la imagen de un Yoshi embobado mirándolo durante todo el día

Hideyoshi: ba…baka no digas idioteces….bueno siendo tu….arrgg…da igual no debemos revelarlo aun

Dice el joven decidido mirando al idiota que tiene por pareja

Yoshi: pero y si siento ganas de ir de la mano contigo

Hideyoshi: te aguantas

Dice algo rojo el joven con aspecto de chica

Yoshi: y si quiero abrazarte

Hideyoshi: también te aguantas

Yoshi: ummm….y si quiero besarte

Hideyoshi: eh…pues ya te dije tenemos…digo tienes que aguantarte

Dice el joven quien al pensar en todo lo que no podrían hacer también espeso a cuestionarse lo de mantenerlo en secreto

Yoshi: no es justo no podemos hacer nada….

Hideyoshi: bu…bueno podrías esperar hasta el fin del día para que te diera un...be...Beso…

Yoshi: he ¿de verdad? entonces también podríamos hacerlo cuando nadie vea

Hideyoshi: eh…bu….bueno siempre y cuando nadie ande cerca

Yoshi: entonces no abría problema para hacer lo otro cuando podamos

Hideyoshi: eh ¿hacer qué? ¿De qué hablas?

El chico mira un momento sin entender a su novio pero al ver la feliz cara de idiota que este tenía entiende al instante

Hideyoshi: waaaa no digas idioteces….hentai…..como se te ocurre que haríamos eso en la escuela

Yoshi: eh yo nunca dije que en la escuela….eh no me digas que Hideyoshi pensó que lo haríamos en la escuela

Hideyoshi: eh…pues yo….

El chico rápidamente mira hacia otra dirección para ocultar su sonrojo causado por ciertas imágenes de él y aki asiéndolo en distintos partes de la escuela

Yoshi: parece que Hideyoshi se ha vuelto un pervertido

Hideyoshi: mira tú quien lo dice

Después de eso siguen platicando hasta que llegan hasta la casa de Hideyoshi donde aki no acepta marcharse hasta que Hideyoshi se despida con un beso de despedida

Hideyoshi: mooo no deberías acostumbrarte a esto

Yoshi: tengo que aprovechar mientras pueda

El chico de ojos claros lo mira en señal de regaño pero luego se acerca al idiota y depositando un beso en los labios de este

Hideyoshi: ya tienes así que ahora vuelve a tu casa

Yoshi: no es justo ni siquiera duro 5 segundos

Hideyoshi: ya ok no seas caprichoso

El joven vuelve a besar a su pareja pero con más pasión quedándose pegados por unos segundos

Hideyoshi: bueno ahí tienes no pidas mas

Yoshi: ok no mas hasta mañana

Hideyoshi: mooo

Depuse de esto el joven se va mientras el de ojos claros entra en su hogar siendo al instante tomado por su hermana

Hideyoshi: eh…. ¿qué pasa aneue?

Yuuko: ven conmigo necesitamos hablar

La chica lo lleva a su habitación mientras tomaba una libreta y un lápiz

Hideyoshi: eh que pasa aneue para que me quieres

Yuuko: para que mas será….quiero que me cuentes qué tal te fue con el idiota de akihisa

Hideyoshi: eh que… ¿qué quieres decir con? -cómo te fue-

Yuuko: no te hagas el idiota….bueno andando con el dudo que actúes pero sabes de lo que hablo no creo que me consultaras anoche solo por curiosidad

Hideyoshi: eh pues…eso...Eso yo… ¡no es algo que vaya a ir contando aneue!

Yuuko: vamos solo dime qué hiciste con ese animal

Hideyoshi: no le digas animal a mi novio...ah…ups…esto yo…

Yuuko: eh ¿novio?... ¿quieres decir? ¿Tú y él?

Hideyoshi: no…esto…no es lo que quise decir veras…

Yuuko: no finjas y dime cuanto hicieron anoche tú y akihisa

Hideyoshi: bue…bueno…nosotros

Esa noche Hideyoshi fue obligado a contar con lujo de detalle todo lo ocurrido entre él y aki resaltando las partes que a Yuuko mas le interesaban y dándole a entender a Hideyoshi que debía ser más cuidadoso sobre su secreto ya que acababa de rebelárselo a su hermana y si el pudo caer Yoshi no sería muy diferente aunque en realidad más le preocupaba Yoshi que si mismo

Hideyoshi: ojala no sea tan idiota y se le escape

ESE LUNES

Todos los alumnos entran al salón se saludaban como era costumbre algunos ya preparaban sus camas o pupitres depende de la forma en que lo veas

Hideyoshi: buenos días a todos

Saluda alegremente un radiante y feliz Hideyoshi

Minami: buenos días

Mizuki: buenos días Kinoshita-kun

Kouta (mirón): buenas…eh…

Yuuji: buenas Hideyoshi…eh….

El joven pelirrojo se para y se dirige a ver a su amigo mientras el camarógrafo del curso ocupaba todo el zoom de su cámara para enfocar la cara de Hideyoshi

Hideyoshi: eh…que…que ocurre ¿tengo algo en la cara?

El presidente de la clase F se queda mirando detenidamente las facciones de Hideyoshi hasta que se aleja con una expresión de haber resuelto un difícil problema

Yuuji: sin duda algo te ocurrió

Kouta (mirón): algo ha cambiado

Corrobora el joven mirando una antigua foto de Hideyoshi

Hideyoshi: eh como…digo ¿Qué dices?

Minami: eh ¿de qué estás hablando?

Mizuki: ¿ocurre algo con Kinoshita-kun? ¿Eh Sakamoto-kun?

Interrogan las jóvenes ante la declaración de los jóvenes

Yuuji: pues mírenlo ustedes mismas

Dice el joven como si de una exposición se tratase

Hideyoshi: oye de que estas waaa

Las jóvenes se acercan a Hideyoshi mirándolo muy de cerca para alejarse impactadas

Minami: que no puede ser…

Mizuki: ese aire tan radiante solo puede ser…

Hideyoshi no esperaba ser descubierto tan pronto y mucho menos lo que estaba ocurriendo

Minami/Mizuki: ``amor´´

Lo habían dicho Hideyoshi en ese instante se había quedado petrificado ante la respuesta de sus compañeras sin saber cómo reaccionar

Hideyoshi: pe…pero que dicen… (Como diablos se dieron cuenta se supone que son idiotas pro algo estamos en la F)

Yuuji: no ay duda esa expresión con la que entraste la alegría que irradias no puede ser otra cosa…es como las jóvenes que experimentan su primer amor no correspondido

Dice el joven siendo apoyado por las dos chicas y el camarógrafo del salón

Hideyoshi: que…no no digas tonterías de quien estaría enam…

Yoshi: bueeeeenaaaaaaaaaaaaas

En ese momento se abre la puerta del salón dejando entrar al mayor idiota de la escuela

Hideyoshi: morado….

Termina casi susurrando el joven mientras un pequeño escalofrió recorre su espalda a la vez que un ligero calor sube desde su pecho a sus mejillas

Yuuji: buenas akihisa no creerás lo que pasa

Dice el joven caminando hacia su amigo

Yoshi: eh ¿qué? ¿Me perdí de algo?

Dice el joven sin entender el porqué sus amigos habían rodeado a Hideyoshi

Kouta: un evento nunca antes pensado

Dice el joven que ya estaba fotografiando a Hideyoshi con el rubor a flor de piel

Minami: aki no lo vas a crees Hideyoshi el…

Mizuki: yoshi-kun Kinoshita-kun

Yoshi al momento de oír el nombre mira al joven de ojos claros que intenta evitar mirarlo pero al hacerlo se ruboriza en mayor medida pidiendo por dentro que el idiota no vaya a hacer algo pues….idiota…

Hideyoshi: (sin duda no tengo esperanza)

Son los pensamientos del joven al recordar de quien se trata

Yoshi: ¿que tiene Hideyoshi?

Mizuki/Minami: se enamoro

Las palabras entraron con dificultad en el depósito de basura que Yoshi tiene por cerebro causando que este se quede de piedra y solo tenga un pensamiento que no se pudo callar

Yoshi: ¡eh! ¿Enserio? ¿Y de quien?

Las palabras salieron con una duda tan grande y real que Hideyoshi no pudo evitar reaccionar llevando su mano a su frente

Hideyoshi: (¿es imposible verdad?…digo ¿debe ser una broma?... ¿no puede ser cierto verdad?...)

El joven de cabellos castaños mira al idiota que aun lo mira con incredulidad y solo logra confirmar sus temores

Hideyoshi: (¡ese idiota ni siquiera se da cuenta de que es el de quien están hablando!)

Minami: yaaaay no puedo creer que la primavera por fin allá llegado para Hideyoshi

Mizuki: es como la película que fuimos a ver el otro día en la 4 parte antes del intermedio de 3 minutos

Al escuchar esto tanto Yoshi como Yuuji y Hideyoshi agradecen no a ver ido al cine a ver esa película

Yuuji: bueno volviendo al tema no esperaba que Hideyoshi se fuera a enamorar

Hideyoshi: ya...ya déjenme en paz y no anden inventando cosas

Kouta: no puedes ocultar la verdad

Dice el joven al momento de sacarle otra foto

Minami: nunca pensé que te enamorarías de una chica

Hideyoshi: eh que dices….

Yuuji: a veces hasta yo olvido que Hideyoshi es un chico

Yoshi: (eh que….como…Hideyoshi…se enamoro de una chica…y que paso conmigo)

Hideyoshi: ya les dije que no digan cosas que no son yo no estoy….

Yuuji: no estás que….

Hideyoshi: eh ya te dije que no estoy….

El joven pelirrojo mira directamente a Hideyoshi y este no puede mantener la mirada y sin querer la dirige hacia Yoshi cosa que no pasa desapercibida para el presidente de la clase ni el mirón nº1 de la escuela

Mizuki: vamos sakamoto-kun no debes sofocar a Kinoshita-kun

Minami: eso no debes acercártele ahora que tiene a alguien ya sabes que te puede pasar

Yuuji: vamos no me le estoy acercando ni nada solo miraba lo bien que luce cuándo se…arrgghh ah mis ojos…mis ojos

En ese instante dos dedos son clavados sin misericordia en los ojos del joven

Yuuji: ahhhhrrrhhgg por que

Shouko: Yuuji ya te dije que no puedes mirar a otras chicas

Minami: ves por lo que te lo digo

Dice la joven que se había percatado de una presencia asesina que desde hace un rato había rondado cerca de la puerta

Yuuji: te...te equivocas shouko no lo miraba como chica sino como un amigo te lo juro….

Yuuko: vaya con estos idiotas tan temprano y ya asen escándalo

Dice la joven metiéndose al salón para llevar de vuelta a su presidenta pero sin contar que el tema de conversación de los idiotas de la clase F fuera su hermano

Yuuko: eh ¿se puede saber que le están haciendo a mi estúpido hermano?

Mizuki: al parecer Kinoshita-kun está enamorado todos queremos confirmarlo

Esas palabras aturden un poco a la joven quién por parte prefería evitar el escándalo que eso causaría en su familia pero por otro lado su instinto la hacía querer ver a una pareja yaoi en apuros

Yuuji: eso es shouko te juro que no lo miraba con malas intenciones pero por favor no me vuelvas a picar los ojos

La chica lo mira con desconfianza para luego mirar al gemelo menor de su amiga más de cerca

Shouko: tu estas….

La chica toma a Hideyoshi de la cara y lo atrae hacia si para luego alejarlo y decir al momento de ruborizarse

Shouko: estas tan enamorado como yo y Yuuji

Todos los presentes esperaban algo diferente a esas palabras de la presidenta de la clase A

Hideyoshi: eh ¿Qué…que quieres decir?

Shouko: tienes la misma cara que tenia Yuuji el otro día cuando….

Yuuji: ahhhh no digas esas cosas aquí shouko se supone que era un secreto

Dice el joven ruborizado tomando de la mano a la chica y trayéndola así el

Shouko: eh...yuu...Yuuji me avergüenzas…no te me pegues frente a tanta gente….

Dice la joven quien en ese momento miraba hacia el piso intentando esconder su cara en el pecho del pelirrojo

Yuuji: ahhh esto yo no que…aahhh

En ese momento la chica lo incapacita con una pequeña descarga eléctrica

Yoshi: esto Yuuji…. ¿estás bien?

El chico que botaba humo pro la boca reacciona ante el llamado de su amigo levantándose y respondiendo

Yuuji: si…si no ay problema pero shouko….prometiste que no harías mas eso el otro día ni que dirías nada de lo que paso ahí

Shouko: pero es algo que no puedo evitar no es algo para quedarse callados

Yoshi: ¿eh que pasa? ¿No entiendo que paso en el parque Yuuji?

Yuuji: bueno pues….

Shouko: fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida en especial porque Yuuji y yo desde entonces somos….

Yuuji: aahhhh eh te dije que no nombraras nada de eso

Shouko: pero por qué ocultar el hecho de que somos no…

Yuuji: ahh ya te dije que lo callaras

Yoshi: eh que pensé que ibas a decir novios

Ante el comentario del idiota el joven pelirrojo se queda de piedra mientras va tomando un tono rojo al igual que su novia quien tenía las mejillas en un tono carmín que contrastaban con su blanca piel

Minami: eh por fin lo formalizaron

Yuuji: eh no…no digas eso

Mizuki: felicidades por su compromiso

Dice la joven como si de un matrimonio se tratara

Shouko: muchas gracias

Responde con la misma formalidad tomando por el brazo al pelirrojo

Yuuji: no digas cosas que se pueden malinterpretar…y tú no te me pegues en público que no dijiste que te daba vergüenza

La chica no responde solo cierra los ojos y pega mas su cuerpo al del joven

Minami: vamos no seas tímido son novios no deberían estar felices

Yoshi: tiene razón Yuuji….

Cuando aki abrió la boca y miro a Hideyoshi este supo que el aire había parado de llegar a la cabeza del joven y que podía decir algo más estúpido de lo acostumbrado, pero solo alcanzo a estirar la mano cosa similar que hizo Yuuko pero ningún sentido tenía ya que el joven había empezado a hablar

Yoshi: deberías ser tan feliz como yo y Hideyoshi cuando nos declaramos…

Después de estas palabras todo el ambiente pareció haberse detenido Hideyoshi parecía ver la reacción de asombro de todos en cámara lenta mientras Yoshi veía una película de toda su vida buscando el punto donde se volvió tan idiota pero no logra encontrar uno donde haya sido diferente al de ahora por lo que razona que siempre fue un verdadero idiota

Todos (excepto Hideyoshi Yuuko y el idiota): ¿¡queeeeeeeeee!

Hideyoshi: eh…esto…no es lo que parece…digo no es como él lo dice…verán…

Intenta excusarse el joven lo más rápido posible

Yoshi: si...Eso me equivoque…no es que me haya declarado a Hideyoshi el fin de semana

La reacción de todos vuelve a ser de shock ante lo que le idiota soltaba

Hideyoshi: ¡te dije que no hablaras de eso!

Suelta un molesto y avergonzado a más no poder Hideyoshi

Yoshi: gomen no fue mi intención…pero por lómenos no conté lo que hicimos en mi casa el fin de semana

Ante esto tanto Kouta como Minami sufren un sangrado al tener la visión de Yoshi y Hideyoshi haciendo-eso- mientras que Mizuki caía desmayada pero por suerte aterrizo suave (los cuerpos de Minami y Kouta amortiguaron su caída) mientras que shouko le dio un ligero toque a Yuuji:

Yuuji: aahhh ¿y ahora porque?

Shouko: no imagines cosas raras

Yuuji: arrgghh no lo eh echo

Hideyoshi: cómo puedes ser tan idiota y llegar y decirlo de esa forma

Dice el joven zarandeando al idiota que solo mantenía una sonrisa en su cara

Yoshi: lo siento no es algo que pueda controlar cuando pienso en Hideyoshi

Después de escuchar esto el chico deja de moverlo pero mantiene sujeto al joven del cuello de su uniforme mientras clava la mirada al piso

Mizuki: ¡Kinoshita-kun! ¿Explícame de que Yoshi-kun se te declaro?

Interroga la joven intentando mantenerse tranquila y no sucumbir al llanto

Minami: ¡eso mismo! Y sobre todo…. ¿que fue lo que hicieron el fin de semana?

Pregunta la chica con los ojos llorosos pero un gran rubor y humo que salía de sus orejas daba a entender que no era solamente pena lo que sentía sino que más bien celos tanto de lo que ocurrió como del hecho de no haberlo visto

Kouta: por favor no censures nada

Dice el cámara que en este momento traía un sombro de prensa y tenía una libreta lista para tomar notas

Yuuji: ahhhh mis oídos

Dice el joven mientras se movía por el piso después de que su novia le acaba de clavar dos lápices en los oídos

Shouko: Yuuji no escuches nada de eso entendido

Yuuji: arrhhh no logro escuchar lo que me dices

Mizuki/Minami: ¿y bien? ¿Vas a decirlo?

Preguntan las chicas al joven que no se avía movido ni había levantado la vista

Yoshi: ¿eh? ¿Hideyoshi estas bien?

Pregunta el joven viendo como su pareja no había dado señales de vida desde que bajo la mirada

Yuuko: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le paso algo a mi estúpido hermano?

Dice la joven acercándose también viendo como su hermano menor no respondía a nadie

Hideyoshi: ..e..….

El joven de ojos claros susurro algo sin levantar la cabeza pero nadie alcanzo a oírlo

Yoshi: ¿Qué? No escuche lo que dijiste Hideyoshi

Hideyoshi: el….fue….

Dijo el joven mientras aumentaba la presión en el agarre a Yoshi

Minami: que dices…

Mizuki: habla más fuerte Kinoshita-kun

Hideyoshi: el…lo dijo

Dice el joven mientras juntaba más su cuerpo con el de aki

Kouta: podrías repetirlo completo

Yuuko: oye ¿estás bien….?

Yuuji: que le pasa….

Dice el joven que es ayudado por su novia a ponerse de pie mientras ambos miran la escena

Shouko: no lo sé Yuuji….

Hideyoshi levanta la vista ruborizado y con los ojos vidriosos mientras mira a Yoshi y luego mira al resto para decirles

Hideyoshi: ¡EL FUE EL QUE LO DIJO!

Yuuko: ¡eh…?

Yoshi: ¿Cómo…..dices…?

Todos los presentes no entienden que es lo que quiere decir le joven de ojos claros por lo que este lo repite

Hideyoshi: él fue el que lo dijo…..el fue…él, él y solo el….el lo dijo así que no me pregunten mas a mi entendido

Todos quedan algo sorprendidos y sin comprender la respuesta del joven que antes de que pudieran advertirlo cierra poco a poco las distancias con el idiota que aun no procesaba lo que su pareja decía

Yoshi: hideyos….

Es callado por los labios de su novio que depositan un suave beso sobre los suyos para separarse después de unos segundos

Hideyoshi: así que hazte responsable por lo que dijiste y por haberme enamorado ok

Dice le joven sonriéndole a su pareja para luego tomarlo del brazo y sonreírle al resto del grupo el cual estaba sin palabras para lo que acababan de presenciar

Yuuko: bue…bueno….

Empieza a hablar la joven que es la menos sorprendida…más que nada por que imagino que algo así pasaría y por la experiencia que el yaoi le había proporcionado

Yuuko: ya que este asunto está arreglado creo que podemos volver al salón no presidenta

Shouko: ¡eh? Pues si….Yuuji….

Dice la joven mientras sale del trance y mira a su novio

Shouko: te veo durante el receso

Dice mientras deposita un tierno beso en la mejilla del pelirrojo que con esto sale de su shock

Yuuji: ¿eh? Ahh…si…claro….

Dice el joven algo ruborizado por la muestra de afecto de la presidenta de la clase A

Kouta: bueno solo queda decir…. ¡pido la exclusividad de sus fotos como pareja!

Dice el joven sacando un papel de su bolsillo

Hideyoshi: ¿eh? Que dices mirón si….

Yoshi: danos un 70% de ganancias y es un trato

Kouta: 55% y las fotos que tú quieras

Yoshi: trato echo

Dice el joven mientras firma el documento que mirón le entregaba

Hideyoshi: ¡ahhh! Aki como ases eso

Yoshi: bueno si mi hermana va a estar con migo un tiempo necesito dinero para poder salir contigo

Ante esto el joven de ojos claros solo se ruboriza i se pega mas al cuerpo de su novio

Hideyoshi: idiota….

Dice mientras trata de ocultar su cara en el pecho de su pareja

Minami: claro que es un idiota….el mayor idiota de todos los que ay

Mizuki: eso…como puedes ser tan insensible Yoshi-kun….como puedes a cernos esto

Preguntan las jóvenes con los ojos al borde del llanto mirando al joven de ojos oscuros

Yoshi: pues…bueno…..es porque soy un idiota enamorado…

Ante esto las chicas no asen otra cosa más que gritar mientras corren llorando fuera del salón ignorando el hecho de que las clases ya iban a empezar

Yoshi: bueno creo que todo saldrá bien no Hideyoshi….

El joven de ojos claros solo le responde sonriendo mientras empiezan las clases y piensa que cualquier problema que surja con su relación en el futuro no tendrá mucho problema y si los hay él no tiene la culpa después de todo

Hideyoshi: después de todo….

Yoshi: ¿dijiste algo Hideyoshi?

Pregunta el joven a su novio

Hideyoshi: no nada….

Dice mientras se recuesta en el hombro del joven de ojos oscuros ganándose ambos la mirada asesina del club de fans de Hideyoshi más las dos únicas chicas de la clase F que no soportaban ver a Yoshi tan cerca de Hideyoshi

Minami: Sensei Hideyoshi no está sentado en su lugar

Sensei: trata de aguantarlo

Mizuki: Sensei Hideyoshi no esta tomando nota

Sensei: trata de aguantarlo

Como al profesor no parecía importarle mucho esto las chicas desistieron pero no paraban de ver feo a la pareja o más bien a Hideyoshi quién solo se relajaba ay recordaba que después de todo…

Hideyoshi: él fue el que lo dijo

Se repetía el joven para tranquilizarse y disfrutar de la escuela con su novio quien después de todo era responsable de su situación pues –él fue el que lo dijo-

¿CONTINUARA?...

Espero que halla sido algo agradable o porlomenos no una perdida de tiempo no se si continuar con esta historia o dejarla y tomar otra pareja ya sea yaoi o yuri

cualquier cosa porfavor comenten y ayudenme a mejorar gracias pro su tiempo miau


End file.
